


city of angels

by twilightrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, donghyuck is a soloist in sokor, fluff with little angst, hyuck was just mentioned, jaemin and jeno are roommates, renjun is a famous painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightrenjun/pseuds/twilightrenjun
Summary: It’s been more than a year since Jaemin was left behind by someone not for someone, but for a passion, and it took him almost a year to realize that things really do happen for a reason.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 24





	city of angels

**Author's Note:**

> originally inspired from la la lost you by niki, and i tried to incorporate as much as elements from the song! i hope you'll enjoy <3

“It’s been two years?”

Jaemin’s roommate _Jeno_ nodded, offering him a can of _NEO Fanta._ “It’s April soon, right?” He’s right, a few weeks after Jaemin’s ex’s birthday, too.

The weather was pretty warm and spring was starting. The breeze was starting to pick up, and though Jaemin hated this season the most, he learned to love it eventually. Spring correlates to his last memory of Renjun, so remembering the season wasn’t necessarily doing any good to him during the first year he was alone.

Now, second-year and counting, Jaemin thinks there isn’t really anything to hate about spring.

A thought popped up in his head. Had Jaemin ever thought of doing the opposite for Renjun?

Yes, but doing it entirely was a much more difficult thing if he ever seriously thinks about it.

“You know what? He could be better there, you know. It’s always been his dream to paint.” Jaemin knew he was right but it still pained him to say anything along those lines. Besides, who was he to stop Renjun?

He didn’t want to continue remembering whatever he had with Renjun, whatever it was from the past, he’ll leave it at that. Yet his roommate decided to remind him, which made his heart hurt a little, of course. It’s not like Renjun has chosen someone else over him, but career-wise, he did. The both of them knew how much passion Renjun had to pursue it; he would travel against the forces of everything for his love of art.

“He’s inviting you,” then came to an abrupt stop in exchange for a few seconds of silence. Jeno looked as if he was pondering what to say next.

“Us, rather, to Los Angeles for his third art exhibit. Do you wanna go? An invitation dropped by our mail this morning. It was for multiple V.I.Ps. Our names were listed,” _City of Angels._ It was the place Renjun dreamt of going in order to pursue art. This was also the same reason why Jaemin let him go. Renjun had the chance, and Jaemin didn’t want to keep him pulling back.

He loved him so much he was willing to sacrifice everything else just to see him happier, even if it meant struggling alone.

“ _HRJ’s V.I.Ps: Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, and Lee Donghyuck,_ ” Jeno snickered after his pause, and Jaemin only anticipated whatever was written in the golden pleated piece of thick invitation.

“ _Greetings! You are all cordially invited to Huang Renjun’s third art exhibit entitled_ **_Resonance: The Arrival_** _. The arts featured will be about Huang Renjun’s personal experiences, friendships, and love. The art exhibit will also feature artworks from two guest artists: Xiao Dejun and Moon Taeil,_ ” Jeno paused, giving the both of them to catch up with all the information the letter gave away. Jaemin only silently pleaded for him to continue reading. “ _The exhibit will be held at 119 Ave., Los Angeles, California. Please see the attached location included in this invitation. The exhibit will be held for three days from April 7th to 9th, open from 9 am to 10 pm. It would be a great pleasure for your visit to the art exhibition. We hope to see you there!_ ” That was a mouthful to say, truthfully, but everything they needed to know was there, right?

“Hey, look,” Jaemin saw Jeno rummaging through the envelope, where the invitation was from. He pulled out three round-trip tickets from Seoul to Los Angeles. Another letter was included, no wonder the envelope was very thick. 

“ _Hello! This is Renjun, I hope this received you well! I have booked the three of you (which I hope, this time, Hyuck isn’t busy) round-trip tickets from Seoul to Los Angeles, you can stay here for a maximum of 21 days. I hope that’s okay and I’m not hitting any of your important schedules! I’m sorry I only managed to contact each one of you every few months, I didn’t want to bother everybody consistently. I really missed the three of you and I wish we could catch up through this,_ ” Hyuck wasn’t entirely the reason why they couldn’t go to Renjun’s 2nd art exhibit, well, he was a trainee under a company, so he really couldn’t go because of his weekly sessions practicing for vocals and dance.

It wasn’t only that, but another reason was Jaemin himself, who was still on the verge of blaming himself for what he had done. He couldn’t face Renjun back then, and he wanted to be selfish. He instructed the other two to control him with his impulses of crashing down Los Angeles and taking Renjun home.

“ _T_ _here is also one person I really want to talk to, I hope you will all manage to come,_ ” Jeno read the final words and closed the card. Jaemin felt the heaviness of the atmosphere, and he couldn’t help but dwell deep into his thoughts.

If there was something important Jaemin had forgotten, it was Renjun’s last words.

Jaemin was too blinded by the idea that he wasn’t as important as he thought he was. He suggested they could make the long-distance relationship work out, but Renjun wanted to focus on his passion first. Jaemin only managed to realize this a year ago, a few weeks after Renjun’s 2nd art exhibit invitation. 

_Timed really well there, Na Jaemin._

It was exactly the way he remembered it. _“Jaemin, if that right time comes, then… will you still wait for me?”_

“ _Why wouldn’t I?”_ Jaemin replied.

“Is this the right time, Renjun?” Jaemin whispered, looking over the letter Jeno was still holding. This letter was more than enough confirmation for him, and he was even more ready to meet him.

Jeno gave him a stare, before smiling back at him. “How are we supposed to contact Hyuck, though? Didn’t he tell us he’ll be busy for this entire week?” Donghyuck is a soloist who debuted a year ago. His albums were purely self-produced, and so far, his albums received the best responses from music critics. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, no? 

Jaemin snickered. “Hyuck? Simple, just tell him you’ve burnt the _signed albums he gave us_ and I promise you, he’ll come to us faster than lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching this far! ilysm have a nice day <3
> 
> [ twt. ]


End file.
